My Human
by Sazzita
Summary: Let Jethero the dog tell you the story of how he almost lost another human! A one shot with a ever so slight hint of McGiva


One of very first attempt at writting fan fics

* * *

I'm sitting on the floor of the apartment I share with my human one Timothy McGee watching as he is being helped into his bedroom by the humans Tony & Gibbs trying to tell them that he is fine and with the human they call Ducky following behind telling my human that he needs to rest before muttering something thing about how this reminds him of the time. I fail to hear more as the door is shut behind them.

I know my human is being well taken care of but I still keep an eye on the door after I take in some attention & pats of the rather pretty looking female humans.

"Oh Jethro you're such a good boy yes you are our little four legged hero..

"Abby why are you talking to Jethro like he is a baby?"

"I was? he is such a sweet boy"

"Well it is too much" said the human Ziva while giving me a pat

"Woof" Amen to that sister!

Don't get me wrong I love the human Abby after she helped me quite my last day job and she helped me find a great home with my human she is great in small doses, but she can be a bit too much.

The human Ziva I wish she would come around some more I know my human would like that too!

as for the other humans in my life

As for my name sake the human Jethro or Gibbs as the others call him Abby thinks we are alike but I'm not so sure that we are. I think I'm more like the human they call Tony who is a pretty cool guy sometimes he takes me out for walk to the dog parks and we pick up the babes walking their dogs he makes a pretty good wingman!

The human that they call Ducky is a sweet older man who likes to ramble on but who am I to judge?

Oh you want to know what happened from the beginning?

Well in the beginning God created the heavens and the earth and on the 7th day he created Dog!  
Ok perhaps a little too far but I had a shock today I almost lost my human today and a little humour helps.

To understand what happened to my human Tim first you must understand my past!

The relationship between a dog and his human is an almost unbreakable bond I say almost because I know what its like to lose a human.

Tim is my second human. My first human was Petty Officer Kyle Hanson. Kyle was not just my human but he was also my see in my former life I worked as a part of the drug enforcement unit and it was a good life, but then again, it was the only one I had known.

The last case we were working on was trying to track down a leak in our unit. We were getting suspicious of Petty Officer Erica Perelli and in a few more days, we would have enough evidence that we could have taken her down, but then came the day when we went home and that's when the Dog poop hit the fan!

As we entered the front door to our bachelor pad something just felt off It was like I could smell someone else's presence and smell something familiar; also back door was open! We looked at each other and with that my human Kyle headed towards the back door while I headed to the bedroom; I didn't know it at the time but that's the last time I would see my human Kyle alive.

I followed my nose and it led me into the bedroom where I found a package under the bed I bit into it to drag it forward(on hindsight wasn't the smartest move) accidentally tasting some of the contents and what happened next is a bit blurry as the drugs worked their way into my system I heard noises coming from the lounge and then I hear my human Kyle shout out in pain! I hear another dog! I race from the bedroom to hear some foot and paw steps running out the back but my focus is on my non-moving human.

I remember trying everything I could to get him moving I nudged his arms even resorted to biting him soft bites not enough to do a lot of damage or to really hurt him just enough to get him to wake up but it doesn't work! I don't know how long I tried for but I heard a noise and saw someone coming through the backyard!

Could it be them coming back again? I can not take that chance I had to defend my human, I had to protect Kyle!  
I jumped out the back door and attack the intruder biting him on the side of the neck he drops his gun but I continue to defend next thing I hear is BANG and I feel a searing pain and that is how I met my second human. Tim shot me!

To be fair I did not know he was an NCIS Agent and I did attack him first not to mention the human Abby gave him heaps of insults even calling him "Bad McGee" I had a little fun teasing him by growling but the way she sometime treats him he needs to grow a new pair and stand up to her, tell her to back off or just say "No." Although she does have some good ideas like him keeping me!

That's my past you can understand why I'm protective of my human part of me will always miss my first human but I have a great life and I do like being a dog and leading a dog's life. There are some mighty fine canine ladies in Silver Springs so life as a dog is pretty sweet gig

It was this life that led us to this moment here in our apartment!

We were out on run (its hard work trying to keep my human Tim in shape) when a woman's screaming out "Stop him he's got my daughter" we looked at where she pointed and took off at the sight of the the little blonde 4 year old girl about to dragged across the busy road by a scruffy unkempt man and took off after them

"Stop Federal Agent, my human yelled The Son of a ...Cat dropped the girl in the MIDDLE of the road!

We sprang into action like the team we are I chased after the bad guy and distracted him by biting him in the butt and then he was handcuffed by an off duty policeman. I turn around to see my human Tim push the little girl out of the traffic only to be hit by a car himself it all happened in slow motion seeing his body roll off the top of the car and land with a sicking thud traffic stops even time stands still the little girl is fine but my human while he's moving is in a lot of pain the EMTs get there and they load him into an ambulance to take him to the hospital before they go I hop in the back they try and remove me but I just growl at them and take a seat in the front passenger side letting one of them ride back with my human(as I keep a close watch and that is how we ended up here my human has been lucky with only a broken arm and some cracked ribs!

I snap out of my day dream as the humans Ducky,Gibbs & Tony walk out of my humans bedroom

"How's Timmy asks the human Abby

"He is fine Abigail I gave him some pain relief and he was out like a light

The team are making dinner plans when the human Tony grabs my lead, "I'm just taking Jethro out to finish his walk.

It felt good to be out we had been walking for about 30 minutes when I stop in my tracks as the most beautiful red Irish Setter (and her blonde haired owner) passes us I turn around and drag the human Tony after them! The human Tony just laughs and says something about how I am like my namesake after all!


End file.
